


No Promises

by Aliada



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Gen, In regards Fili & Kili the overall tone is mostly hopeful, Mentions of Death, Ottoman Empire AU, Something of a time-relevant cautionary tale if you like, They are full of energy and prepared to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliada/pseuds/Aliada
Summary: This palace held no middle ground. Ascending the throne meant victory and power, whereas falling to ascend meant defeat and almost certain death.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isisanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/gifts).



> This is a Raffle Prize for hawkguyhasstarbucks (isisanubis) who wanted something historical :) Hope you will enjoy this! 
> 
> I'm a big fan of Turkish series 'Magnificent Century', so the idea to write something like this has been eating at my mind for some time now. It was supposed to be a drabble, but evidently, that's not the cause. Still, because of the size requirement, I didn't go into too much detail. So you won't find descriptions of clothes, hair styles, geography and things like that. But I do include something of a social/cultural commentary that serves as a background for Fili and Kili's problems (that need an urgent, no less, solving).

These were ruthless times, prosperity of which equalled their cruelty. There were no routinely performed dramas or complaints – these were reserved specifically for those in power who could, with but one word, destroy their enemies and change fates of those whose voices turned to silence before their whispers. When they didn’t want to whisper, they used gestures, which, demonstrative and yet extremely measured at the same time, seemed to hold even more power.

And now, twenty excruciating years later, that power was Fili’s. An heir to the throne, he was gifted with best possibilities of that time. Education. Attention. The brightest future. But most importantly, he was gifted with Kili who had been by his side from the very beginning. His brother. His friend. His confidant.

Later, Fili came to learn that in his world gifts were never given to be kept, but rather to be returned at an appropriate time. Having been educated, he was meant to rule wisely. Having been given attention, he was meant to give the same share of attention to his subjects. Having been given a brother, he was meant to give him away at the first sign of a threat, or even as much as an inconvenience because inconveniences had a tendency to quickly turn into threats. That was what power demanded. Eventually refused or complied with, these demands were, however, never ignored. Even on the sunniest days, they were eating hungrily at the souls of those who dared to rule. Hundreds of promises, made and broken, staining these walls with blood and madness. Strongest of bonds, shattered by betrayals. Brothers, loved unconditionally and killed in a single, _human_ lifetime, blackened hopelessly by a vicious circle of fears and doubts.

This palace held no middle ground. Ascending the throne meant victory and power, whereas falling to ascend meant defeat and almost certain death. By the hand of enemies or relatives, it was inevitably done. Sooner or later, it was done.

That was what power demanded, and Fili’s biggest fear was to give in to these demands. Betray and be betrayed. He could no longer believe promises because they could be broken. He could no longer rely on alliances, as they only seemed to exist to prepare a ground, or more precisely, a grave for their eventual demise. Fili wasn’t afraid of death, or betrayal. What he was afraid of was to no longer see light in Kili’s eyes. He knew that if that day was ever to come, his own light would disappear as well. He _himself_ would disappear.

When Fili was little, he believed that Kili was an angel sent to him from the sky with the sole purpose of distracting him from their mother’s crying and bringing him joy. Later, Fili discovered that that small too-good-to-be-real boy was in even more dire need of distraction and joy. Fili didn’t have to learn how to love his little brother. Love was always a given between the two of them.

So it was no wonder that Kili not only heard, but _understood_ the wild beating in his chest as he ascended the throne – a symbol of the most tragic contradiction in his life. A desire, an urgent _need_ , to do what he was raised for, coupled with a deep-rooted sadness that wasn’t going to go away as long as he lived.

They needed no words, but Fili said them anyway.

“Power or not, I will never do that.”

“I know,” Kili answered quietly, unusually subdued.

And Fili knew exactly why. These same words, spoken with same intent… they became akin to empty polite formulas in dusty old books. Only needed to be _said_ , but not necessarily meant.

And it wasn’t enough. Not for them. So he took a breath and voiced his decision. A decision that could, in a different time, cost him his life. In fact, if not handled carefully, it still could. A shiver touched his spine, only to disappear under the weight of trust in Kili’s eyes.

“Starting from tomorrow, you will rule by my side.”

Kili’s suddenly terrified gaze burned him from inside out, leaving no spot untouched.

“No! No, Fi –I mean, My Lord. Please, I can’t! I can never do that, I’m not fit to--“

Fili shook his head and gripped Kili’s hand, wincing internally at causing him pain.

“Yes. You will learn. It is… it’s the only way for you to survive, Kili. _For us_ to survive. Because if I lose you, I--“

Under other circumstances, fingers on his lips might have been disrespectful, and deserving of a reprimand, but now they were more than welcomed. Fili allowed himself a sigh and touched Kili’s forehead to his, begging silently with his eyes.

“My Lord--“

A sparkle of determination, suddenly entering Kili’s gaze, told Fili that he was far from giving up easily. _My Lord_. He tried fighting a bitter taste in his mouth but was met with little success. It sounded too formal, too wrong. It was not them, and yet he couldn’t allow himself the luxury of correcting Kili. Not now, anyway. However trivial it sounded, walls had ears, and those ears were by no means friendly. He couldn’t allow any mistakes until Kili’s position was secure.

“There will be a rebellion. And it’s not even the worst part. Your… inner circle won’t stand for it, either. They will defy you. They will attempt to--“

“Overthrow me? Yes, they will,” Fili answered in a fervent whisper matching Kili’s. “But they won’t succeed. I have loyal people, I--“

Kili shook his head and backed away, snatching his hand from Fili’s.

“No! It would endanger your rule, you entire--“

“If, only _if_ it was able to keep you safe, I would’ve given it away in an instant.”

Fili thought Kili couldn’t look even more terrified, but he did – that is, before his eyes softened and closed in what seemed to be defeat.

“And they call _me_ the reckless one,” he whispered with a subtle note of humor in his voice. Then he lifted his eyes, and Fili was momentarily overwhelmed by the intensity of unfiltered adoration he saw there.

“And I would readily, _gladly_ die for your right to keep that throne, for your right to be safe.” Kili allowed a short pause, followed by a humorless chuckle. “I’d say we’re at an impasse.”

Fili forced his expression back into determination.

“There are no impasses. You will do as I say.”

He half-expected Kili to protest and pull out his fairly frequent ‘no one tells me what to do’ act, but it never came to be.

Instead, Kili continued to look at him with a subtle, but at the same time overwhelming air of understanding. And love. Fili nodded in acknowledgement, hoping that his expression showed just as much affection.

And there, on the brink of the war that could possibly mean losing everything, he felt a hint of hope raising its head. It was not a promise of freedom, or safety. This palace made no promises. But for the first time in years Fili finally was in position to change their lives, write his own fate over the scribbles of those who once dared to write theirs, and if that wasn’t worth celebrating, he didn’t know what was.


End file.
